Oser ou non
by Marmotte33113
Summary: Comment Logan et Malicia vont tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais leur histoire peut-elle durer?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Ceci est une de mes premières fics. Dites moi ce que vous en penser.

Vous aimez, vous détestez, tout est bon à prendre. Mais pas de méchancetés gratuite.

Les personnages ne m'appartient pas tout comme les lieux.

Le couple vedette : Malicia et Wolverine

Je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Logan ne savait plus où il en était. Ses amis étaient morts : le professeur Xavier, Scott (même si celui-ci n'était pas tellement un ami), Jean. Il s'en voulait un peu car Jean était morte pas sa main, par ses griffes plutôt, mais plus il réfléchissait et plus il se disait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il ressentait tellement d'émotions, de la colère, de la peine, de la fierté, de la culpabilité, c'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé. Il était fier de Tornade et du travail qu'elle fournissait pour l'école reste ouverte. Il était coupable de la mort de Jean. Il était peiné d'apprendre que Malicia avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Malicia sans ses pouvoirs n'était plus Malicia. Il était en colère contre Bobby, c'était sa faute à lui si Malicia avait pris «l'antidote».

Malicia, quant à elle, semblait heureuse. Elle avait pris «l'antidote» et elle pouvait avoir des contacts maintenant avec ses camarades. Cependant, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'aimait pas Bobby. Son cœur appartenait à un autre depuis le début. Le problème, elle n'osait pas le dire à Bobby, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

La seule solution qu'elle ait trouvée, était de le fuir. Elle sortait d'une pièce quand il y entrait, prétextait une course à faire lorsqu'il voulait l'embrasser, ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle mentait. Un jour, Bobby lui demanda :

«-Si je te posais des questions, tu serais franche avec moi ?

-Oui, quelle question ! Je suis toujours franche avec toi !

-Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui je t'aime bien.

-Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non Bobby, il n'y a plus aucun problème. Je ne te fuis pas, je suis juste un peu ailleurs !

-Un peu ? C'est un euphémisme ! »

A ce moment, Malicia vit Logan sortir de sa chambre et partir dans le parc.

«-Tu m'excuses ? Il faut que je parle à Logan.» demanda-t-elle.

«-Pas de soucis, on se retrouve plus tard dans le parc à notre endroit ?

-Ok !»

Bobby se pencha pour embrasser Malicia. Celle-ci tourna la tête au dernier moment. Elle s'excusa auprès de Bobby et lui fit croire qu'elle croyait que quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Bobby le crut, à ce moment là, le hall était bondé d'élève. Malicia partit rejoindre Logan pour lui parler et Bobby se dirigea vers la chambre de sa grande amie Kitty.

Une petite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas et je vous posterez le deuxième chapitre. Si vous n'aimez pas, la fic sera abandonnée.

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Logan se dirigeait vers le garage lorsqu'il sentit le parfum à la fraise qu'il aimait tant. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui arrivait derrière lui. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes à mettre ce parfum là or l'une d'elle était morte. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Malicia.

«-Tu vas quelque part ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher !

-Pas de cynisme avec moi Logan ! Ca ne marche pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamine ?

-J'aimerais venir avec toi, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête !

-Ok, mais va mettre un pantalon parce qu'en jupe sur une moto tu vas avoir froid aux gambettes !»dit-il.

«Et puis ça m'éviteras de regarder tes magnifiques jambes» avait-il envie de rajouter. Surtout s'il devait rester avec, il ne supporterait pas de voir ses jambes et de ne pas pouvoir les toucher.

«Tu m'attends cinq minutes ?» demanda-t-elle

Et elle partit vers sa chambre. Logan alla sortir la moto du garage, se gara devant la porte et attendit Malicia. En passant devant le «Bosquet des amoureux», il avait donnait ce nom à ces buissons car c'était là que tous les amoureux se rejoignait quand il voulait un peu d'intimité, il entendit des rires et des frottements de vêtements.

«Au moins, y en a qui prennes du bon temps. Qu'ils en profitent, la vie est courte !» pensa Logan. En écoutant mieux, il entendit les rires de Bobby et Kitty!

«Que fait Bobby avec Kitty dans le «Bosquet des amoureux» ?» se demanda Logan tout en s'approchant délicatement.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut Malicia. Quand Logan la vit, Il eut le souffle coupé. Qu'elle soit en jupe ou en pantalon, elle avait des jambes magnifiques. Et le fait qu'elle soit en pantalon accentuait encore plus, si c'était possible, le galbe parfait de ses jambes. Il fit l'aller-retour avec ses yeux sur le corps parfait de Malicia et il sentit une chaleur, familière depuis quelque temps, s'éveillait au creux de ses reins.

Malicia, elle, ne faisait pas attention à ces rires qu'elle entendait. «Encore des amoureux qui se font plaisirs !» pensa-t-elle. Elle était trop fascinée par le regard de Logan sur elle.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Logan, j'ai un calamar géant derrière moi ?

-Si c'était le cas, il t'aurait déjà mangé toute crue avec ton parfum à la fraise ! »

«Mmmmh ! Logan j'aimerais bien que tu me manges toute crue !» pensa Malicia. Elle se mit à rougir. Logan, qui crut que c'était dut à se regard de merlan frit, détourna les yeux. Ils s'installèrent sur la moto et partirent.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard. Le soucis avec moi c'est que je commence un truc et puis aprés j'ai une idée pour autre chose alors je laisse un peu en plan ce que j'ai déjà commencé. Mais la je promets de me mettre rien qu'à cette fic le temps de la finir.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi et certains endroits et l'histoire sort tous droit de mon imagination.

Voilà maintenat je vous laisse lire mais surtout dites moi si vous aimez ou pas. Car si vous n'aimez pas sa sert à rien que je continue.

Chapitre 3

Bobby, quant à lui, était aller rejoindre Kitty dans sa chambre. Elle l'écoutait toujours quand il y avait quelque chose qui clochait pour lui. Elle avait été là pour le soutenir dans sa relation compliquée avec Malicia avant l'antidote, elle avait été là quand Malicia était partie et elle était là maintenant que Malicia avit pris l'antidote et qu'elle était distante avec Bobby.

Et là, à ce moment précis, Bobby n'allait pas bien. Il était en colère et triste. C'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de parler à Kitty.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Kitty. Il frappa trois coups, entendit Kitty criait «entrez!» et il entra. Il avait à peine fermé la porte que Kitty lui sautait au cou :

«-Euh Kitty! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Mes parents m'ont enfin écrit, ils ont compris que la mutation n'était pas une maladie!

-C'est chouette pour toi!» répondit sombrement Bobby.

«-Ouh! Toi tu as un problème! Encore Malicia?

-Oui. Enfin non! Si, oui c'est Malicia, elle est distante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fuit!

-Allez viens beau goss, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut!

-Ah et qu'est-ce qu'il me faut?

-Une aprés-midi avec moi dans notre coin préféré à faire toutes sortes de choses.

-Ok je te suit!»

Kitty prit la main de Bobby et l'entraina vers le parc. Leur endroit préféré était caché des regards indiscrets par un bosquet de buissons formant un cercle de 2 mètres de diamètre. Il y avait un banc en plein milieu juste assez grand pour deux personnes. Ce bosquet s'appelait le bosquet des amoureux.

Bobby et Kitty se retrouvait régulièrement en cet endroit depuis quelque temps. Quand le professeur Xavier a été tué et que l'enterrement eut lieu, Bobby s'était isolé à cette endroit et avait trouvé Kitty. Et c'est aussi à ce moment là que leur relation avait commencé.

Ils arrivèrent au bosquet sans que personne ne les surprennent. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser à même le sol. Kitty à califourchon sur Bobby.

«-Kitty arrêtons-nous deux secondes s'il te plait! Il faut que l'on parle.

-D'accord je t'écoute.

-C'est mal ce qu'on fait. Mon histoire avec Malicia ne va plus, je viens te voir pour en parler et hop sa fini par une partie de jambe en l'air. Et on discute même pas de Malicia.

-Et tu sais pourquoi on en parle pas? On en parle pas parce que lorsque tu es avec moi, tu ne penses à plus rien sauf à moi.

-Oui mais là j'ai vraiment envie de discuter!

-Tu en es sur? Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton entrejambe. Tu as envie de moi Bobby comme j'ai envie de toi.»

Kitty défit le bouton et la braguette du jean de Bobby. Elle lui fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis elle lui enleva son boxer. Lorsqu'elle eut libérer le sexe du garçon, elle imprima un lent va et vient de sa main. Puis elle remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Bobbyse retenait de gémir trop fort. Certes ils étaient cachés des regards indiscrets mais pas des oreilles.

«-Kitty!! Je vais venir! Arrête!»

Puis Bobby inversa leur position et se retrouva au dessus de Kitty. Il lui caressa les cuisses tout en relevant sa jupe. Il était dur et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et qu'elle était plus que prête à l'accueillir, il la pénétra férocement. C'était comme cela entre eux : féroce, bestial, comme si c'était la derniere fois.

Bobby embrassait Kitty un peu partout : dans le cou, sur le visage, sur la poitrine. Puis il prit un mamelon déjà durci entre ses dents et commença à le mordiller. Kitty poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Pour ne pas alerter tout le collège, Bobby décida de se retirer.

«-Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Kitty.

-Je calme un peu le jeu avant d'ameuter tout le collège! Répondit Bobby tout en l'embrassant.»

Bobby se mit sur le dos et Kitty en profita pour prendre le sexe de Bobby en bouche. Elle voulait lui donner du plaisir. Elle suça, lécha, mordilla jusqu'au moment où elle sentit que Bobby allait venir. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui et s'empalla sur le pénis érigé de son compagnon.

«-Oh oui! Mmmmmmmh!!! Tu aimes Bobby? Je te sens bien!»

C'est à ce moment là que choisit Bobby pour se transformer en glace. Cela plaisait toujours à Kitty et la faisait venir et l'orgasme se déversait sur elle.

Elle s'effondra sur Bobby. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand Bobby paniqua :

«-On a oublié le préservatif!!!

-Pas grave je prends la pilule! Et il n'y a eu personne avant toi pour moi et personne avant moi pour toi!

-Vu comme cela, y a rien a dire!»

Ils se rhabillèrent l'un l'autre tout en discutant. Kitty aborda le sujet qui l'interressait.

«-Quand quitteras-tu Malicia qu'on puisse se voir en public?

-Kitty, il n'est pas question que je la quitte! Je l'aime!

-Tu l'aimes? Et moi dans tout ça?

-Ecoute, si tu veux qu'on arrête, on arrête! Si tu veux qu'on continue, on continue! Mais sache que je ne quitterais pas Malicia.

-Très bien, on continue!»

Bobby quitta le premier leur endroit. Kitty devait rester un peu pour ne pas que les autres sachent qu'ils étaient ensemble. En attendant, elle préparait son plan. Il faudrait que sa marche. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de partager Bobby avec cette...Malicia qui ne le méritait pas.

Lorsque Kitty sortit à son tour du bosquet, son plan était prêt et elle mettrait tout en oeuvre ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

Malicia et Logan s'étaient arrêtés prés d'un petit ruisseau. Ils marchèrent quelques temps en silence. Puis Logan engagea la conversation :

«-Alors avec Bobby sa va comme tu veux?» demanda-t-il à une Malicia rêveuse. Pas de réponse.

«-Gamine, tu ne m'écoute pas!» Ce qui fit sortir notre jeune rêveuse de ses pensées.

«-Excuse-moi Logan, je réfléchissais!

-Et à quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret?»

Malicia ne répondit pas et se mit à rougir. Et chacun partit dans ses pensées. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus qu'ils se tenait par la main. Logan lui pensait qu'il était heureux, là, maintenant, avec Malicia et loin de l'école. Malicia, elle, pensait exactement la même chose sauf qu'ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe.

Logan était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite Malicia :

«-Qui c'est qui n'écoutes pas l'autre maintenant?

-Désolé Malicia, je réfléchissais!» fit Logan en reprenant exactement les mêmes mots que Malicia avait prononcés un moment avant.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu me disais?

-Tu te souviens du jour où je me suis enfuie de l'école et que tu m'as retrouvée dans le train?

-Oui, je me souviens. Ce jour la je t'avais promis de toujours veiller sur toi. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire apparemment!» lui répondit Logan en prenant entre ses doigts une des deux mèches blanches qui encadraient le visage de la jeune fille.

«-Arrêtes, tu as toujours su prendre soin de moi! Et c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore vivante je te le rappelles! Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans le train ce jour-là?

-Sur ceux que tu touchais ? Oui je m'en souviens. Mais tu ne les sens plus maintenant, tu n'as plus ton pouvoir, non ?

-Il est vrai que je n'ai plus mon pouvoir. En revanche, j'ai les pouvoirs de tout ceux que j'ai touché !»

Elle attira Logan tout prêt d'elle pour lui prouver ses dires. Ce dernier, étant de métal, ne put résister et se retrouver collé à Malicia. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement des courbes de la jeune fille contre son corps d'homme. Il ne put empêcher son cerveau de produire des images pas très très catholiques. Malicia quant à elle ne pouvait éviter de sentir l'excitation de Logan. Une bosse se formant dans le jean de Logan.

Puis Logan ne sentit plus l'attraction et baissa la tête avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Malicia avec son désir. Déjà qu'elle avait du le sentir. Il n'osait l'imaginer. Alors Malicia glaça le cours d'eau et demanda à Logan de regarder. Il vit alors Malicia produire du feu pour faire fondre la glace. Il était certain qu'elle était plus forte que Pyro puisque lui ne pouvait que contrôler le feu, pas le produire.

«-Maintenant Logan, il reste une démonstration à faire. Griffe-moi!» Elle prononça ces derniers mots presque sensuellement.

«-Tu es folle ! Je te crois tu m'as montré que tu disais vrai!

-D'accord mais je me pose des questions! Comment puis-je avoir tout ces pouvoirs alors que j'ai pris l'antidote? Et si j'étais redevenue comme avant, intouchable?

-Pas possible! Tu étais collé à moi pendant tout le voyage à moto et je n'ai eu aucun mal!

-Tu ne touchait aucune partie de mon corps non découverte!

-Il suffit que tu me touches pour savoir si tu es...intouchable!

-Non, il est hors de question que je te fasse du mal!

-Tu ne veux pas me faire du mal mais il y a quelques secondes tu me demandais de t'en faire!

-D'accord j'ai un marché! Tu me griffes et je te touche!

-Marché conclu!»

Logan sortit alors une de ses griffes doucement pour ne pas effrayer Malicia. Il s'approcha de malicia et la griffa du coude au poignet. La jeune fille saigna quelques instants puis elle cicatrisa. Il n'y avait plus rien. Même pas de cicatrice.

Malicia n'ayant plus le choix leva la main à hauteur du visage de Logan. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle toucha enfin la joue de Logan. Voyant que celui-ci ne souffrait pas, elle lui caressa le visage entier. Le front, les yeux, le nez, les joues et enfin cette bouche qui la fascine tant.

Logan prit la main de Malicia dans la sienne, l'amena à sa bouche et lécha l'index de la jeune fille tout en la regardant dans les yeux où il vit de l'amour, du désir...

Malicia commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qui arrivait était vrai. En tout cas, si elle rêvait elle ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller.

Logan abandonna la main de Malicia pour semer des baisers sur le bras tout en remontant vers l'épaule. Puis il mit son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille pour humer le parfum qu'il aimait tant. Il releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres lorsque le téléphone de Logan sonna.

Il s'écarta de Malicia, regarda son correspondant et répondit. C'était Tornade.

«-Non ne t'inquiète pas Tornade ! Malicia est avec moi, on est parti faire un tour. On rentrait là ! On a quelque chose à te dire ! A tout de suite.»

Malicia n'avait pas bougeait d'un pouce. Elle pestait contre Tornade qui les avait interrompus au moment le plus rêvé! Logan, lui, avait envie de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé mais Tornade les attendait.

«-Malicia ? On y va ?

-Oui ! Je te suis. Après tout c'est toi qui commande et qui à les clés.»

Ils remontèrent sur la moto et rentrèrent.

OooOoOo

Une tite review juste pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas! Et pis je m'excuse pour l'attente!


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivés à l'école, Malicia et Logan se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tornade. Elle avait gardé la décoration de l'ancien propriétaire mais en bougeant quelques meubles. Notamment le bureau qu'elle avait placé sur le coté, faisant face à la fois à la porte et à la fenêtre.

Logan entra sans frapper et découvrit Tornade en conversation avec Kurt Wagner. Un télé-porteur qui les avait aidés dans une aventure ancienne. Tornade et lui avait eu un petit coup de cœur l'un pour l'autre mais Kurt avait dû partir.

Lorsque Tornade vit Logan et Malicia, elle coupa cour à sa discussion et commença à apostropher Malicia :

«-Tu es folle ? Ne part plus jamais comme cela sans rien dire.

-Tornade il y a un malentendu, je n'ai pas retrouvé Malicia, elle était avec moi. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et elle avait besoin de me parler.

-De te parler ? De quoi ? demanda Tornade

-Elle va t'en faire la démonstration elle-même.»

Sur ce, Malicia s'approcha de Tornade, se tourna vers Logan et l'attira à elle. Puis, elle mit le feu aux papiers dans la corbeille au pied du bureau avant d'envoyer un jet de glace dessus. Puis enfin, elle attrapa sur le bureau un coupe-papier. Avant que Logan, Tornade ou Kurt ne l'arrête, elle s'entailla le poignet. Sous les yeux éberlués de ses professeurs, elle cicatrisa.

Tornade regarda tour à tour Logan et Malicia.

«-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu as bien pris l'antidote non ?

-Oui et il est toujours actif puisque j'ai pu toucher Bobby ou même…Logan. » ajouta Malicia en fuyant le regard de ses professeurs.

Tornade regarda bizarrement Logan. Qu'avait voulu dire Malicia quand elle disait qu'elle avait pu toucher Logan ? Malicia avait toujours eu un faible pour Logan depuis la statue de la liberté. Mais Logan, lui, avait un faible pour Jean. Ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. De Jean à Scott en passant par le professeur Xavier et Tornade. Mais en regardant Logan, Tornade s'aperçu qu'il ne quittait Malicia que très rarement des yeux.

Logan avait-il des sentiments pour Malicia ? Elle décida de lui en parler lorsque Malicia et Kurt serait partis. Elle décida pour le moment de voir avec Malicia si celle-ci se sentait bien ou non.

«-Avant toutes choses, Est-ce que tu te sent bien Marie ?»

De toutes les personnes, Tornade était la seule à l'appeler Marie et elle détestait cela. Alors elle rattrapa comme toujours :

«-Malicia ! Et oui je me sens bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer avant d'aller retrouver Bobby. »

Et elle quitta la pièce au grand dam de Logan qui n'avait pas oublié que Bobby était quelques heures plus tôt dans le buisson des amoureux avec Kitty. Il résolut d'avoir une petite conversation avec Bobby. Après tout, même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec Malicia, il pouvait au moins avoir des relations fraternelles avec elle. Et celui qui la ferait souffrir en pâtirait.

Il sortit du bureau et décida d'aller se boire une petite bière dans un pub non loin de là.

«-Logan, je peux te parler un petit moment s'il te plaît ?

-Tornade, j'ai besoin d'une bière ! Alors non tu ne peux pas me parler !

-Logan, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais elle est jeune, laisse là en paix !

-Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je l'aime comme un frère c'est tout !»

Et il partit, prit la moto de cyclope qui était devenue la sienne et roula jusqu'au pub.

Pendant ce temps, Malicia avait rejoint la chambre de Bobby. Juste au moment où elle levait la main pour frapper, elle entendit Kitty qui criait. Malicia poussa donc la porte sans frapper et là, elle écouta se que Kitty criait :

«-Comment oses-tu Bobby ? Tu couches avec moi l'après midi dans le parc et le soir, tu veux être tranquille avec Marie. Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire ?

-Bobby…commença Malicia, dis moi que c'est faux !

-Non Marie, c'est vrai, on a couché ensemble cette après-midi. Comme tous les après-midis d'ailleurs. On se retrouve toujours dans le bosquet des amoureux et on prend notre pied. Il est vrai que toi Marie, jusqu'à très récemment, tu ne pouvais pas forcément satisfaire Bobby.

-Kitty, tais-toi! S'énerva Bobby

-Non Bobby, laisse-la dire ce qu'elle a à dire. Mais je tiens d'abord à dire que je compter quitter Bobby. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre de plus distingué.

-Et de plus vieux aussi n'est-ce pas Malicia ?»

Sur ce, Malicia, au comble de l'énervement, glaça à la fois Kitty et Bobby. Elle prit tout de même soins de les laisser à coté d'un chauffage qui leur permettrait de décongeler.

Comment ont-ils pu ? Même si elle voulait quitté Bobby, elle ne méritait pas qu'il se foute d'elle. Elle decida d'aller voir Logan, elle avait plein de choses a lui raconter.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Logan, elle frappa. Comme elle ne recevait pas de réponses, elle entra. Elle fouilla la chambre et la salle de bain et comme elle ne voyait Logan nulle part, elle décida de l'attendre. Elle s'allongea donc sur le lit et s'y endormi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Après avoir bu plusieurs bières, Logan décida de rentrer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle à Bobby et Kitty et qu'il voie ne serait-ce qu'une minute Malicia. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses pensées et il se demandait ce qu'il ce serait passé si Tornade n'avait pas appelé. Nul doute qu'il aurait embrassé Malicia. La grande question étant ce serait-elle laissait faire ? Car contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Tornade, il était fou amoureux de Malicia. Et ce n'était pas tout récent. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis l'épisode de la statue de la liberté.

Il enfourcha sa moto en s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux bras de Malicia autour de sa taille ou à ses jambes contre ses hanches. «J'espère que le vent du trajet me refroidira un peu le sang, sinon je devrais prendre une douche glacée avant d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Bobby !»

Il était à peine 19h quand Logan arriva à l'école et il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer avant de descendre dans la salle à manger pour prendre le repas. C'est avec surprise qu'il tomba sur Malicia endormi sur son lit. Il s'approcha doucement et releva une mèche de cheveux qui lui avait glissé sur le front. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et lorsqu'il arriva à la bouche, il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour lui lécher le doigt. Il releva les yeux vers les siens et vis qu'elle les avait ouverts.

«-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment Logan !»

Puis elle se souleva et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur qui en resta tout estomaqué. Ce qui n'était d'abord qu'un tendre baiser, se transforma vite en un ballet de langue fougueux et impérieux à la fois. Ils respiraient l'un pour l'autre, vivait l'un pour l'autre et leur cœur battait l'un avec l'autre.

A bout de souffle, Logan repoussa doucement Malicia et lui dit :

«-Ma puce, ce n'est pas bien ce que nous faisons.

-Je sais, mais je t'aime tellement Logan et depuis si longtemps. Et Bobby qui couche avec Kitty en espérant nous garder toutes les deux, il est complètement à cotés de la plaque.

-Ce que toi et moi faisons ou feront ne doit pas être une réponse à ce que Bobby et Kitty t'ont fait. Prenons le temps !

-D'accord, je vais aller me préparer pour dîner, professeur !»

Et Malicia partit en claquant la porte. Logan sentit un énorme vide. Il voulait Malicia tout entière mais pas parce qu'elle se sentait rejetée par Bobby, juste parce qu'elle l'aimait lui, Logan.

Il partit sous la douche car il était dans un tel état d'excitation, qu'il aurait fait fuir la moitié des étudiantes en descendant dans la salle à manger dans cet état. Malheureusement, il avait sur lui le parfum à la fraise de Malicia et il repensa à leur baiser et la douche ne lui fit aucun effet. Tant pis, elles n'auront qu'à fuir, il n'en avait cure.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il repéra vite l'objet de son désir, elle était à une table et semblait être dans ses pensées et ne remarquait aucun stupides élèves lui faire les yeux doux. Il s'approcha de la table des professeurs où se trouvait Tornade et Kurt en pleine conversation.

«-Je peux m'installer ici, je ne dérange pas? Demanda t-il

-Bien sur que non Logan, tu ne dérange pas, nous discutions de l'école. Kurt à repris l'infirmerie, toi tu as repris le cours de Cyclope et il nous faut rapidement quelqu'un pour reprendre le cours de Jean.

-Et à qui pense tu au juste?

-Je voudrais voir avec Malicia si cela l'intéresserait. Elle est en avance sur les autres et doit passer son examen dans deux semaines. Mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision toute seule.

-Pourquoi, c'est toi la directrice maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

-Oui mais il faut que toi et Kurt soyez d'accords, je ne voudrais pas vous imposer quelqu'un, je veux que l'on choisisse ensemble.

-Cela me va à moi. Intervint Kurt

-A moi aussi. Si cela l'intéresse.

-Bon alors voilà ce point de régler. Mangeons avant que ça refroidisse. »

C'est ce moment que choisirent Bobby et Kitty pour débarquer au milieu de la salle de bain, trempés jusqu'aux os et frissonnants.

«-Que vous est-il arrivait ? Demanda Tornade

-C'est M... commença Kitty

-J'avais gelée la marre pour que Kitty puisse patiner mais il faut croire que je ne l'avais pas assez gelée car la glace n'a pas tenu et nous sommes tombés dedans.» répondit Bobby en foudroyant Kitty du regard. Ce qui échappa à tout le monde sauf Logan, il chercherait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Kitty décida d'en rester la pour le moment mais Malicia allait lui payer cher, très cher elle se le jurait. Elle savait que Malicia était amoureuse de Logan depuis le début et elle allait les surveiller de prêt.

Malicia quant à elle, était assisse à sa table et regardait d'un œil noir le petit couple qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle à manger et elle partit dans sa chambre pour lire un petit peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne et elle décida d'attendre Logan dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit sa porte et regarda dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit car elle comptait passer la nuit dans la chambre de son professeur. Comme la voie était libre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Logan et y entra sans frapper. Elle referma la porte doucement quand elle entendit :

«-Je peux t'aider Malicia ? »

Alors qui est-ce ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre.


End file.
